


Mystery Science Theater 3000 Fanfic Edition Episode 2: Anita's Birthday Gift

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, The Secret Show
Genre: Gen, MST3k-Style Riffing, agentmatt, badfic, joel and the bots do a riff on an agentmatt fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: After nearly having an existential crisis from watching "The Castle of Fu Manchu," Joel and the Bots have to sit through a fanfic that might be just as bad, if not worse, than the films they've seen so far.





	Mystery Science Theater 3000 Fanfic Edition Episode 2: Anita's Birthday Gift

_In the not-too-distant future_  
_Next Sunday A.D._  
_There was a guy named Joel_  
_Not too different from you or me_

 _He worked at Gizmonic Institute_  
_Just another face in a red jumpsuit._  
_He did a good job cleaning up the place,_  
_But his bosses didn't like him so they shot him into space!_

 _"We'll send him cheesy fanfics!_  
_The worst we can find! (la la la)_  
_He'll have to sit and read them all_  
_And we'll monitor his mind!" (la la la)_

 _Now keep in mind Joel can't control_  
_Where the fanfics begin or end (la la la),_  
_Because he used those special parts_  
_To make his robot friends._

 _Robot Roll Call (alright let's go)_  
_Cambot! (Pan left!)_  
_Gypsy! (Hi, girl!)_  
_Tom Servo! (What a cool guy!)_  
_Crooooow! (Oh, wisecracker!)_

 _If you're wondering how he eats and breathes_  
_And other science facts (la la la),_  
_Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show._  
_I should really just relax."_  
_For Mystery Science Theater 3000!_

After the absolute disaster of a film that was "Castle of Fu Manchu," Joel Robinson couldn't help but feel rather dead inside and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. In any case, though, he needed to do something besides wallow in self-pity all day. He did build the Bots to keep him company, after all.

Erm, anyway, Joel was trying to figure out a way to rid himself of all this doom and gloom that "Castle of Fu Manchu" had given him when all of a sudden, Gypsy broke in to tell him something extremely important.

"Joel, Joel!" Gypsy yelled at him. "Dr. Forrester and Frank were on screen earlier and they wanted me to tell you something!"

Joel looked back at her with a blank expression on his face. "Alright, I'll bite. What did they want you to tell me?"

"They want you to look at another fanfic!"

"Right after 'Castle of Fu Manchu?' Give me a break!"

"No, really! This one's called 'Anita's Birthday Gift' and it's by the same guy who wrote 'Victor to the rescue.'"

"Oh God, please tell me it's not a sequel to that story..."

******************

_Anita's Birthday Gift_

"Of doom!" Crow yelled out.

_It was just one day before Anita's birthday, about 2 months after victor had saved her life._

"Oh my God..." Joel muttered to himself. "It _is_ a sequel. God help us all..."

_Anita couldn't stop thinking about how victor pushed her out of the way of that car, and spent a couple of weeks in the U.Z.Z. infirmary in a coma._

"We get it!" Servo yelled at the author of the story. "It's a sequel! You don't need to remind us again!"

_What she was really thinking about the most was how Victor made his grand return by stopping T.H.E.M. Then telling her that he loved her, but she didn't know whether after all they had been through during that time if he was just in the moment or if he really meant that he loves her. This ran through her mind because she really meant it when she told him she loved him back. Could the kiss they had shared been fake and not real even after it felt real to Anita._

"What is there left to think about?!" Servo yelled again. "Victor made some cheesy speech about how he'd rescue you and then you guys kissed! I think it's a little too late to be wondering if he actually meant what he said."

_It was now time for her to go home. Just like always they said "Ill see you tomorrow" as they both went home for the night. Anita got off her sky bike at her house when a fancy envelope fell off her sky bike. She went inside her house opened the envelope. Inside the envelope was an invitation to a fancy and expensive restaurant, by the invitation was a note that read:_

_Dear Anita Knight I invite you to a romantic dinner for your birthday at this fancy restaurant. A limousine will be at your house at 7pm tomorrow to pick you up. In this restaurant I got us a fancy room for just the two of us._

_Your one true love._

_There was no signature, no name. Anita thought who could this be._

"It's Victor, isn't it?" Joel deadpanned. "It has to be."

_Anita went to bed thinking about how to avoid getting romantic with another guy when she loved Victor._

"Could they make this any more obvious?" Crow asked dismissively.

_The next day came. It was Anita's birthday._

"Happy birthday, Anita," Joel said with as little emotion as he could muster. "Can we go now?" 

_Anita herd a knock on her door._

"I hope it's the wildebeest from 'The Lion King,'" Crow said excitedly. "Maybe they'll stampede all over everybody and end this thing!"

_It was victor. He bought her expensive perfume and a free massage coupon, because he knew how Anita liked getting massage when she has days off. She thanked him. They hugged and flew to work together on their sky bikes._

"Damn it!" Crow exclaimed.

_Anita got many gifts from all of U.Z.Z. Professor Professor got her a speed boost battery for her sky bike, special agent ray got her a birthday card with money in it, changed daily gave her the day off._

"Happy birthday, Anita!" Servo chimed in. "You just lost a day of wages! What a great gift."

_So Anita went home. She put on a dress and did her hair to get prepared for her romantic dinner that night. The limo arrived at 7pm sharp._

"Man, Victor's going all out on this birthday date with her, isn't he?" Joel asked while simultaneously rolling his eyes at how unbelievable it was.

_Anita got in the limo and thought about Victor and how she had second thoughts about even going to the dinner. She was thinking about having the limo driver take her back home, but she decided not to because who ever set up this dinner must have paid a lot for this limo and the private room. The limo arrived at the restaurant. She told the waiter her name and he shoed her to her private room._

"He shooed her off to her own private room?" Crow asked out of confusion. "That seems kind of rude."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Servo joined in.

_She waited a few minutes when she heard someone at the door of the private restaurant room. She watched at the door began to open. She was about to find out who invited her for the romantic dinner._

"We already know who it is!" Joel yelled at the screen. "It's Victor! Stop trying to make this big, mysterious deal about it!"

_As the door knob turned. She got nervous. When the door opened._

"I thought it was already opening," Crow spoke up.

_To Be Continued. In Chapter 2_

"Oh goody, another chapter," Joel spoke with no emotion whatsoever.


End file.
